Warp Energy (Aquapolis 147)
print Illus. Shin-ichi Yoshikawa |reprints=6 |reprint1=WarpEnergyPPromo41.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Kai Ishikawa |reprint2=WarpEnergyEXPowerKeepers91.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Shin-ichi Yoshikawa |reprint3=WarpEnergyStormfront95.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Takumi Akabane |reprint4=WarpEnergyShiningLegends70.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Unknown |reprint5=WarpEnergyCrimsonInvasion123.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. Unknown |type=Colorless |class=Special |provides= |effect=Yes }} |rarity= |cardno=147/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=087/087}} |jpcardno=041/P}} |jpcardno=017/PLAY}} |rarity= |cardno=100/115|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=106/106}} |jpcardno=016/016}} |rarity= |cardno=91/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=100/108}} |rarity= |cardno=95/100|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=089/092}} |rarity= |cardno=70/73|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=072/072}} |rarity= |cardno=123/111|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=061/050}} }} Warp Energy (Japanese: ワープエネルギー Warp Energy) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Energy. When you attach Warp Energy from your hand to your Active Pokémon, switch your Active Pokémon with 1 of your Benched Pokémon. }} Energy. When you attach this card from your hand to your Active Pokémon, switch that Pokémon with 1 of your Benched Pokémon. }} Energy. When you attach this card from your hand to your Active Pokémon, switch that Pokémon with 1 of your Benched Pokémon. }} e-Reader data This card has two e-Card Series prints. The card ID of the print is D-55-#. The card ID of the print is D-55. The Aquapolis print includes a short Dot Code strip for use with the e-Reader, which contains a brief card summary. There is no long strip for this print. Release information This card was included in the Aquapolis expansion with artwork by Shin-ichi Yoshikawa, first released in the Japanese expansion. In Japan, it was reprinted as one of the P Promotional cards with new artwork by Kai Ishikawa as a gift card awarded during the 2002 Summer Battle Roads. A full-frame view of the Wind from the Sea print was also one of the available in Player's Club Continuation Kits given to people who subscribed to the Player's Club for a second straight season in 2004. The Aquapolis print was reprinted in the expansion with a full-frame view of the artwork by Shin-ichi Yoshikawa and updated text, first released in the Japanese expansion. It was later included in the Japanese . It was reprinted again in the expansion and subsequently released in the Japanese . Warp Energy was released during the Diamond & Pearl Series as part of the expansion and features different artwork by Takumi Akabane. This print originated from the Japanese expansion. During the Sun & Moon Series, this card was reprinted in the English expansion and the Japanese subset with new artwork by an uncredited illustrator. It was reprinted as a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. Gallery Illus. Kai Ishikawa |image3=WarpEnergyEXPowerKeepers91.jpg |set3=EX Unseen Forces |illus3=Shin-ichi Yoshikawa |image4=WarpEnergyStormfront95.jpg |set4=Stormfront |illus4=Takumi Akabane |image5=WarpEnergyShiningLegends70.jpg |caption5= print Illus. Unknown |image6=WarpEnergyCrimsonInvasion123.jpg |caption6= print Illus. Unknown }} Trivia Origin Category:Energy cards that provide only Colorless Energy Category:Aquapolis cards Category:Wind from the Sea cards Category:P Promotional cards Category:PLAY Promotional cards Category:EX Unseen Forces cards Category:Golden Sky, Silvery Ocean cards Category:Meganium Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:EX Power Keepers cards Category:World Champions Pack cards Category:Stormfront cards Category:Intense Fight in the Destroyed Sky cards Category:Shining Legends cards Category:Crimson Invasion cards Category:Awakened Heroes cards Category:Illus. by Shin-ichi Yoshikawa Category:Illus. by Takumi Akabane Category:Illus. by Kai Ishikawa Category:Cards with unknown illustrators de:Verkrümmungs-Energie (TCG) ja:ワープエネルギー zh:扭曲能量（集换式卡片）